


Roses

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4.05, Coda Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Roses, and a little angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: When trying to fix the conflict between him and Jemma, Fitz takes Mack's advice about flowers solving everything. 
Coda challenge for 4.05





	

Warmth. 

Jemma could feel it radiating from the other side of the bed. He was still fast asleep, his face soft and short hair somehow flung out in every direction. 

He was beautiful. 

But she couldn’t talk to him. Not after all the secrets he’d kept and the lies he had told. 

Robbie Reyes. Seeing Daisy. AIDA 

AIDA was the big one. The one that tore into her the most. Because it was something that was sacred to them, something she valued over all else. Science. 

Usually, Jemma would wake Fitz early in the morning, not able to resist the longing to hear his voice and see his beautiful blue eyes before she went to face the long day of work ahead. But this morning she didn’t. The longing was still there, but there was also anger and jealousy and sadness that she wasn’t ready to face yet. 

Today would be longer than most. 

And there was definitely music to face. 

A voice deep inside her told her that she was being stupid. Fitz loves her, he would never do something to maliciously hurt her. But It still hurt. She still felt the betrayal slice through her like a knife. 

She crept out of bed and dressed quietly in the dark. She didn’t bother trying to sit at her vanity and blindly line her eyes in the dark, instead she grabbed her makeup bag and went to the communal bathrooms. 

She didn’t expect anyone to be there at this time of the morning, but she still sighed when she saw that all the stalls were empty. She set herself up in front of one of the mirrors and started putting on her face. 

“Simmons.” Jemma jumped, her eyeliner drawing a messy line up her face. 

She quickly wiped it off with a remover towel before turning to face her former team member. 

“May. Hi.” She plastered a smile on her face but knowing May she saw right through it. 

“Simmons. I’m not used to seeing you here at this time in the morning. Don’t you have a vanity in your room? And a bathroom.” 

Jemma shrugged “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to wake Fitz so early since he doesn’t start work for another couple hours. And the lights in our bathrooms are quite bright.” 

“Couldn’t you just close the door?” 

Jemma’s resolve was breaking down, and she knew that May could see that too. Jemma didn’t really talk about her private relationship with Fitz with anyone else because she wanted to keep her private relationship with Fitz private. But she felt on the brink of explosion, and if she didn’t let it out anytime soon she would explode on Fitz far worse than he deserved. Like Vesuvius burying the city of Pompeii. 

“Fitz and I are fighting,” Jemma murmured “And I don’t want to talk to him right now.” 

May’s face softened, and she took a couple steps towards the younger agent. 

“What are you fighting about, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Usually, she did mind, but she had to get it out because, well, Pompeii.   
“He kept some things from me. And he had good reason too, but it still hurt. We’re supposed to share everything, I mean, we share a bed. And he was just lying there keeping things from me.” 

May nodded “Why don’t you just tell him that. I’m sure being straight with him will resolve your arguments.” 

Jemma looked down at her hands “I just can’t talk to him right now. If I do, I might explode and say something I don’t mean. I’m mad at him but I still… I still love him. I don’t want to lose him.” 

May walked over to the younger agent and wrapped her in her arms. She understood what Jemma was going through, the trials of a long-term relationship can often get you down, but if you love them enough you will pull through. May knew Fitzsimmons well enough now to know that after what they’ve been through, they aren’t going to let a few silly secrets tear them apart.

“Even if you can’t right now, you should talk to him. It’s the only way your argument is going to be resolved.”   
\--  
Fitz was not prepared to go home. 

Jemma had given him the silent treatment all morning, and when they had spoken it had been a whispered argument that had been left unresolved. 

He hadn’t heard from her all day. Usually, he had a string of texts, mostly complaints about the horrendously boring reports she had to spend her days writing, professions of love and tons of selfies but today. Nothing. He didn’t know if this was to do with the fight they had this morning or the polygraph test. He really hoped that it was the former. He couldn’t even think about the latter. 

He pulled out his phone for the millionth time to see if she had sent something in the last five minutes, but there was nothing. 

“You okay, Turbo?” Mack stood beside Fitz, crossing his arms across his chest “You’ve been looking at your phone every ten seconds. Are you waiting for a call?” 

Fitz looked down at his phone again then back up at mack. 

“What do you do if your girlfriend is mad at you?” 

Mack chuckled and Fitz went red. He wasn’t used to asking other guys for relationship advice. He and Jemma had only been together together for just over six months, even though it felt like much longer than that, and over that time they hadn’t had any problems. It had been blessing, but the honeymoon period must be over. 

“Usually flowers and chocolates fix anything, but since the base doesn’t have a gift shop, I suggest talking about it. And buy her a very extravagant gift as soon as possible. Like jewelry extravagant.” 

Fitz nodded. Talking about it was probably the best thing to do. Fitz slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned his focus back to the big zephyr screens. Coulson had him cross referencing everything and anything to find Uncle Eli and Caspar the not so friendly ghost. Even if Coulson wasn’t the director anymore, he wouldn’t be happy to see Fitz taking his focus off the job at hand to check his phone every ten seconds.   
\--  
When the Zephyr finally arrived back at the base, Fitz was the first one off. Though he didn’t go straight to Jemma. Mack had said that unfortunately there wasn’t a gift shop at the base, but there was a little flower shop not far from the base that seemed to always have a large supply of pastel pink roses, Jemma’s favorite. 

The lady in the shop smiled when the ding of the door alerted her to his presence. Jemma loved the smell of flowers. That’s how they had found this place in the first place. They had gone out to lunch, and Jemma decided that she wanted to take a walk afterward. Fitz didn’t mind, Jemma always looked beautiful in the sunlight. They had walked past, and Fitz hadn’t even noticed the small corner shop, but Jemma’s lightning nose had caught onto her favorite scent and begged to take a look. Fitz couldn’t deny her. Jemma thought all the flowers had been beautiful, but she lingered on the pastel pink roses, so when she nipped to the loo in the back room Fitz had ordered her a bouquet of roses. The smile on her face when she came back was priceless, something he would always remember. 

“Ahh, Mr. Fitz,” Edna smiled “It’s lovely to see you back. Let me guess, a bouquet of pastel pink roses for your lady?” 

Fitz smiled at the lady and nodded. He came often enough and ordered the exact same thing that Edna knew him and Jemma by name. 

It didn’t take Edna long to put the bouquet together, and it wasn’t long till Fitz was back at the base. He was sure that Jemma would love the roses, but would she love him. He was sure she still loved him, but the faces she was giving him that morning told him that it would take a lot more than a bouquet of roses to fix this. 

He found Jemma in the lab, her head down over her laptop. The lab was pretty empty, which was a nice surprise, but also maybe a curse. If there was no one there, then there was no one there to hear her fight. But Jemma being in the lab also meant she probably hadn’t lost her job, which made Fitz feel a lot better. He had been worrying all day. 

He walked up behind her and pressed a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her head. 

“Hey,” She murmured, not looking up from her laptop. 

“I have something for you,” He murmured. 

“Is it another secret?” She muttered but turned around to face him anyway. Fitz relished in the way her face lit up when she saw the roses. Her smile was as wide as her eyes, both extremely beautiful. He could see the tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes as she reached up to take the flowers. 

“Fitz,’ she said through her tears. 

She pulled him into a one-armed hug. Fitz was happy to have her back in his arms, even if it was only for a few seconds. 

“They’re beautiful. But you didn’t have to.” Jemma pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. 

“But I did have to, because I hurt you and I have to fix it. Jemma, I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you about Aida. I was just trying to protect you, but I didn’t realize how much not telling you would hurt.” 

Jemma placed the roses on the bench next to her, then wrapped her arms his waist. 

“I’m not even mad anymore, to be honest. Not at you, anyway.” 

Fitz pulled away to look at her face. He had spent a long time imagining how this conversation would go, but he had not expected that. If he was honest, he expected the exact obvious. 

“What?” He said

She smiled softly “I did some thinking, and while it hurt that you kept AIDA from me, I know you had good reason to. And I also know that if you could have told me you definitely would have. I also realized that, even though in my right brain I know what AIDA is an android, AIDA is gorgeous, and you’ve been spending a lot of time with it – her, and I was jealous which is irrational and icky and just plain gross, and I’m sure some form of bestiality.” 

Fitz made a face that made Jemma laugh. This was unexpected as well, he wasn’t used to seeing Jemma so blatantly Jealous, probably because she’s the only person that has shown any interest in him in the last few years. 

“Jemma, what do you take me for. Firstly, I’d never cheat on you, not spent the last three years chasing after you. And secondly, that is icky and disturbing and I do not and never will plan to make cyborg babies with Radcliffe’s robot assistant. Not when I can make real human babies with you.” 

Jemma let out a musical laugh, her face pressed into his shoulder. Fitz pressed his lips to her head once again, bringing his arms back around her waist. 

“I’m so glad we’re not fighting anymore,” Fitz murmured into her hair “but if you’re not mad anymore then why did you not text me all day. I live for your selfie spam.” 

Jemma pulled away to look up at him “I left my phone in my room charging, did I not tell you that I forgot to plug it in last night?” 

“Well, you really said a lot this morning, so I must have missed that bit.” 

Jemma smiled at his jab “Well, just so you know, I’m glad that we’re not fighting anymore as well. And I’m also glad that we don’t have to ever fight about that again since I don’t have any more polygraph tests.” 

It did not seem like the director to just let Jemma out of the polygraph tests, especially with his W.I.M.P program. 

“What have you done? You didn’t shoot him in the chest with the night-night gun, did you?”

Jemma laughed “No, but there might have been a little blackmailing involved.” 

Fitz sighed “Jemma-“ 

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart. And we can tell each other everything now. Just like old times.”

Jemma pulled herself out of his arms and grabbed the bouquet of the bench. She pressed her face into them and took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful scent. Fitz pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. She was truly beautiful. Real classical beauty, not the fake beauty Fitz had designed AIDA with. 

“We should probably go and put these in some water.” Jemma pointed out. She took Fitz’s hand and led him out of the lab. 

“after that can we watch doctor who?” He asked softly. 

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
